Do You Remember Me?
by cinderella9056
Summary: When the trains crash, will Robin and Jason find each other again? Or will Sam have Jason's heart? What about Manny Ruiz? What about Jason's health? What will Sam do to get and keep Jason?


DO YOU REMEMBER ME?

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters from the show

A/N: story starts in 2005 with the train wreck

CHAPTER ONE

Robin had blacked out her last conscious thought was of her babies. She was pregnant. Robin woke up and took stock. Her stomach didn't hurt or anything and suddenly she felt one of the babies move. Robin was very relieved. She tried to get up and realized that she couldn't move her legs. She was pinned down. What was she going to do? How would she get out of this? She wondered what to do, maybe yell for help.

Suddenly her ex-lover Jason Morgan appeared and he couldn't believe it he recognized her from his dreams. This woman was who he dreamed about all the time. In his dreams, he felt such love for her. "Robin?" Yes, that was her name. No one would tell him her name. He now knew what it was. He remembered her and the love he felt for her.

"Yes. Jason, I'm pinned down. I can't move my legs." Robin told him, she hoped he could lift the beam, so she could get her legs out from underneath the wooden beam.

Jason walked around to the back and told her that he was going to lift the beam and for her to crawl out when he did. He lifted the beam and Robin started crawling out and when she was clear he set the beam back down.

He looked over at Robin, she tried to get up, but with her pregnancy she couldn't. She was only five months pregnant… with triplets.

Jason saw that Robin was having a hard time getting up so he reached out to help her up. He was surprised to see her swollen stomach once she was on her feet.

Robin smiled at him. She hoped once he got his memory back he would still smile at her. She also hoped once the truth about her pregnancy came out and who the father was that he would be okay with it.

He smiled back at her, inside he was glad she was here. He was concerned and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I think it is. One of the babies moved." Robin told him.

"One of the babies?" He asked, confused. Does that mean she is pregnant with twins? He wondered.

"I'm pregnant with triplets." A smiling Robin related to Jason.

"Oh. Robin, do you think you can walk out of here? We need to get away from the train, just in case." Jason questioned her, hoping she could walk, if she couldn't he would carry her out. He wasn't leaving Robin behind, ever. "We need to walk out of the tunnel."

"Yes, I think I can walk. We need to take this with us." She told him. Picking up a case with the protocol that Jason was going to take. "This is the protocol that I am putting you on."

"You're the doctor that was coming in to administer a new protocol for me to save my life?" He questioned, surprised.

"Yes, I am. Can we get out of here, now? I have a bad feeling that if we stay here something is going to happen." Robin verbalized her thoughts.

Jason looked at Robin and took the case with the medicine for him in it in one hand, and Robin's soft slender hand in his and he was shocked when a shiver went up his arm at the contact with Robin and he looked at her quickly and she felt it too and smiled at Jason who smiled back

What was it about this woman that had that effect on his whole body? He knew from the dreams that he had loved this woman and he felt at peace holding her hand even with the shivers. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He knew he couldn't right now, but he intended to find out what that was like.

Together the two started to walk out of there. Jason kept his hand in Robin's till they came across Sam, Sonny, Max, Carly and a dying Reese.

Sam spotted Robin and Jason first and didn't like the fact that they were holding hands. She didn't like that at all and convinced herself that Jason was just holding her hand to make sure she didn't fall. Especially since she was pregnant with triplets. Sam found that out last night in Robin's hotel room.

Carly looked up then and saw Robin and Jason holding hands and thought 'watch out Sam. You are about to lose Jason. Robin was home.' She hated Sam from the moment she found out she had slept with Carly's husband and got pregnant with his baby. She would rather Jason be with Robin. At least with Robin, Jason had smiled, laughed and been happy. He never did any of that with Sam. Yes, Sam would soon be out of her life. She smirked and Sam who saw it wondered what Carly was up to now.

Robin's attention was on Reese who knew she was about to die. She squeezed Sonny's hand and Sonny looked at Robin who shook her head. There was just nothing that could be done for her. Sonny kissed Reese and Reese then died.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." Robin spoke to him in a low voice.

"I am sorry, Sonny." Sam said. She didn't like Reese, but had never wanted her dead though.

"Thanks." Sonny replied, he knew that Robin was genuinely sorry where he knew that Sam was not.

"We need to get out of here." Jason spoke and Robin looked at him now and knew that he felt the same thing she did…something was about to happen. They needed off this train. "It's just not safe here."

Robin nodded her head at Jason.

To the surprise of everyone Jason walked over to Robin and took her hand and started walking off with her.

Sam was peeved and didn't understand what was going on. She started to follow them with a smiling Carly behind her thinking 'yep Sam would be gone soon' Robin and Jason would be back together soon. Carly wasn't sure she liked that idea especially since Robin was pregnant. Who was the father and where was he? Well Carly guessed it didn't matter. Jason would have no problem raising the baby as his. He would love the baby as his own. She knew that. She carefully looked as not to draw attention to herself, but didn't see a wedding band or engagement ring on Robin's left ring finger. Well that's good.

Sonny and Max followed behind Sam and Carly with Jason and Robin in the lead. They came to the train door, Jason carefully climbed down, he then took the medicine from Robin who set it on the ground, he took and helped Robin down to the ground by holding her waist, picking her up by her waist and bringing her down his body with everyone watching. This made Sam furious because of the looks that Jason and Robin gave each other. She jumped down bumping into Robin which caused her to almost fall, but Jason grabbed hold of Robin's waist to stop her from falling.

An angry Jason looked at Sam and suspected it was no accident. "Watch it Sam." He grabbed hold of Robin's hand and started walking with her after Robin looked at Sam with a steely gaze, Sam knew that she better not try anything else right now.

Sonny shook his head. Things were getting interesting that's for sure. Carly went down next being careful of a pregnant Robin as was Sonny and Max.

Sam tried to get close to Jason, but Jason kept ahead of her. He was so angry at her for almost making Robin fall and in her condition, she could have lost one of the babies. He knew she had done it on purpose. He knew this. He knew she loved him, but had told her time and time again that he didn't remember that. He didn't remember Sam at all. Not one single memory.

Carly after they had walked for a while asked Robin, "How far along are you? You are not about to go into labor are you?"

"No, Carly, I'm not. I am pregnant with triplets. That's why I am so big at five months."

Robin gets an eerie feeling and looks around and knows that Jason feels it to just by looking at him. Something was about to happen, but what?

Please review!


End file.
